


Heaven

by supersoakerx



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, i guess you could say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: The first ever time you blow Paterson – I imagine this happens before you’re married if anyone cares about the timeline but I doubt it!
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Paterson x You, paterson x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Heaven

The first time you bring it up with him, he almost chokes on his beer. He blushes furiously and shakes his head, coughing. You rub his back soothingly, and stroke his hair back from his face when he’s calmed down. You stare deep into the depths of his brown eyes as you reassure him, smiling, “Ok, baby, I’ll leave it for now, I won’t pressure you, ok?”

“Ok.” He nods, he leans you back onto the couch and snuggles up into you for a cuddle, his head resting on your chest. You stroke his hair and he sighs.

***

The next time you bring it up with him, you’re in the car on the way home from the movies. You’d watched a French film, featuring a very, _very_ realistic looking blow job scene, which you were not expecting. You’d felt Paterson shift beside you, and when you glanced over to him he’d grabbed your hand and squeezed.

Now in the car heading back home, you were chatting about what you liked and didn’t like about the film.

“And-oh, my God, that oral scene!” You start, “I don’t know why but I genuinely did not expect that!” Let’s see where this goes.

“Mm!” He agrees, “I wasn’t prepared to see that tonight.” He kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel and the other in his lap, clutching one of yours.

You looked over at him, and gave his hand a little squeeze. “It seemed like it made you a little uncomfortable. I’m sorry about that, honey. If I had’ve known-“

“Oh, no! No, no.” He breaks in, giving a tiny shake of his head. “Don’t apologise, honey, no. It’s just something that I…” he trails off and breathes a deep sigh.

You wait for him, stroke your thumb across his hand. You know he just needs a minute to collect his thoughts. He loves that you give it to him, you don’t fill up the silence with words, loves your patience.

“She didn’t, do that for me. She didn’t like it.” His voice is low, quiet.

Oh, you think. His previous partner, Laura. This all makes sense now. You nod, remembering all his whispered confessions in the dead of night when he couldn’t sleep, how you’d stroke his hair as he’d tell you about her, their relationship, how unfulfilled he was. Gently, you try to seek out his feelings. “I see. I guess, some people don’t like doing it?” He nods. You continue. “The important thing to think about now is how you feel about it.” You give his hand a squeeze. “Did you like it, honey?”

He glances over to you, then back at the road. After a beat, a firm, simple “Yes,” leaves his lips.

You pull his hand from his lap to your lips and plant a small kiss on the back of his hand. “Thank you for telling me that, baby.” You place your linked hands back in his lap. “Maybe we can try it sometime?”

“Ok,” ne nods. “Yeah. Yeah I want to, with you.” He brakes at a red light, his face awash with a red glow. He turns his head to face you and cracks a small smile for you.

“Ok, handsome. We will. Leave it with me.” You give him a full toothy grin and a wink, and he is so taken with you that he bursts out a short laugh, his chest falling in and his Adam’s apple bobbing and his heart exploding.

***

The third time you think about blowing Paterson, you decide you can’t wait any longer. He deserves it, and you want to show him he deserves it, and also it’s Saturday.

You love Saturday – Paterson’s home, you’re home and you can just enjoy each other.

It’s late afternoon and the sun is setting. Paterson is sitting on the couch, flipping through his battered copy of William Carlos Williams’ _Collected Earlier Poems_. You’re laying on your back, head resting in his lap as you finish up the chapter of the book you’re reading. Not wanting to disturb him – not too much – you turn your head to the side and gently nuzzle your face into Paterson’s belly.

He pulls his eyes away from his book, distracted by the feeling of something pressing into him. He looks down, eyes glinting with something like amusement, and brings a hand down to gently cup your cheek. “Hi, honey,” he says.

“Hey,” you puff out, you’re trying to pull his shirt up and untucked from his jeans with your teeth, and hum happily when a little patch of Paterson’s bare belly is revealed to you. You lean in and press small kisses to his skin, nuzzling with your nose as you go.

He huffs out a little chuckle. “What do you think you’re doing down there, Miss (Y/N)?” His voice is just half an octave deeper than usual and it sends tingles up your spine and to your core.

You turn your head back up to face him, and where his hand was cupping the side of your face, his thumb now rests over your partially open lips.

You lick a long, wet stripe up the underside of his thumb and his breath catches in his throat. Then you close your lips around the tip of his thumb, and kiss it with a gentle suck. You pull off with a little pop.

“What do _you_ think I’m doing down here, Paterson?” You blink your lashes prettily, and go back to kissing the exposed skin of his belly, even giving little kitten licks and gentle sucks at random.

He hums a laugh, and then, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to seduce me.” His voice is deep and even, but he can feel his cock stirring and swelling. And you just know. You know you’re getting to him.

You shift and lift yourself up to sitting, your eyes level with his, your hands resting on his sturdy chest to support yourself. “And so what if I am, hm?” You lean in and press a lingering kiss to his full, pink lips, feeling him surge forwards to return your kiss with force. You lick his bottom lip and he gasps, his lips are so sensitive, you note. You pull back, eyes hooded, and speak into his open, panting mouth, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Before he can answer, you jump down off him and settle yourself on the floor, on your knees between his legs. Just by his sheer size he’s almost always man-spreading, and you adore how his big thighs exude a masculine and powerful energy. You run your hands from his ankles, up the sides of his legs, and up his thighs.

Paterson’s heart is thudding in his chest. He thinks he knows what you’re about to do, what you’re planning to do, to him, for him. All he can do is look down at you with hope and reverence and just a hint of hunger.

“Just as I thought,” you tease, and run the flat of your palms up and down the top of his thighs, eyes flicking to the prize between his legs and then back up to his face. You grin wickedly at him, and finish your thought, “absolutely nothing.”

You surge your face into his crotch, mouthing at the bulge there.

“Hmmmmmhh,” he sighs at the end of a breath, one of his hands coming up to twirl the ends of your hair in his fingers. He wants to touch you, hold you, kiss you, but he also doesn’t want to do _anything_ to jeopardise the spell you’re putting him under.

Your hands grip his thighs, squeezing hard, before coming up to unbuckle his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He heaves a sigh when the pressure on his manhood is released. “Stand up, baby, I want these off,” you husk up at him, devouring him with your eyes.

Obediently, Paterson stands instantly, and you lean up on your knees to be eye-level with his groin. Paterson smiles at your enthusiasm, a corner of his mouth pulling up into a smile and he shucks his jeans down.

Immediately you grip his ass cheeks through his trunks, with both hands, and pull his clothed cock right up into your face.

You mouth big wet kisses along his stiff length through his trunks, while squeezing the flesh of his ass in your palms. His musk fills your nose and it’s _incredible_. He hums, happy, excited, giddy, and rests a hand on the side of your head, fingers splaying in your hair. He can’t wait to feel your lips on his cock, and you can’t wait to taste him. You tell him as much between kisses.

“Pat – baby – I want to kiss you here – I want to taste you – on my tongue,” you slip your hands under the leg of his trunks and squeeze his bare ass in your hands. He clenches and you pull your mouth away from him, you look up at him, smiling, and purr, “Would you like that?”

Paterson nods, a lot, he nods and some of his hair falls into his face and he’s chanting _yes yes yes yes_ and _she really wants this she really really wants this she wants me_ in his head.

You hook your index fingers into the waistband of his trunks and pull, just a little, just down over the ‘v’ of his hips, teasing him. “Tell me,” you whisper, and you lick along his hip bones. He releases a shuddering breath, his voice low and quiet when he confesses, “O-ohh-h, yes, I’d like that, honey.”

You smirk. “Say please.”

Oh, his eyes flared at that, his chest heaved, and he pulsed, right where he was thick and long and hard. Looking down at you he saw a sparkle in your eyes: you knew what he wanted and what he needed and you were going to give it to him, let him take it. You were going to give him everything you could. He thinks he might, that he might be falling, that he might lov-

You begin to slowly pull his trunks down, bringing him out of his thoughts, and you arch your eyebrow at him. You were waiting for him to answer you, giving him all the time he needed.

Paterson sucks his bottom lip. He takes a deep breath, and lets himself say what he needs and wants to say: “Please, (Y/N), I want you, please, I want to feel you.”

His cock springs free from his pants, even before he finishes his last word, and he groans.

“Sit back, baby,” you smile at him, taking his trunks down to the floor, “sit back and let me make you feel good.”

Quicker than you would have thought possible, Paterson’s hands fly to the sides of your face and he’s kissing you, hard, pulling you closer to his face and melting his lips into your own. He swipes his tongue across your lips and in search of your own. He groans into your mouth when your tongues meet and you can’t help releasing a small moan either.

Paterson breaks the kiss to rip off his t-shirt, excited, and lowers himself onto the couch. He settles himself back against the pillows, getting comfortable. He kicks his jeans and trunks away and spreads his legs. His cock, all hot and hard and heavy and the most gorgeous shades of pink, red and purple, rests up against his belly, his little slit weeping the tiniest, sweetest little drop of his cum. “This ok, honey?” he asks.

“Are you comfy, Pat?” He’s a god.

“Mmhm,” he gives a little nod.

“Then, you’re perfect,” you smile, rest your hands on his thighs, lean in, and lick a long, wet stripe up the full length of the underside of his cock.

The moan you rip from his chest is absolute filth. His whole body shudders and he curls his toes.

“Mmm. Was that good, baby?” your breath ghosts over your spit on his cock, it makes your breath feel cold on him and he clenches his thighs.

“Mmmh-yes,” he gasps.

You do it again. He bucks his hips and can’t help pulling his legs together and clamping you between them.

Your wicked grin sets his heart racing.

“Please, honey?” he breathes out, “please, your mouth, more.” He grips one of your hands in his own. He wants to savour this, draw this out, the first time you take him into your mouth, but he just can’t, and he wonders if you’ll let him cum on your tongue.

“Shh, baby, it’s ok Pat, I’ve got you, ok?” You kiss up the length of his cock. He’s so hot on your lips. “I’ve got you, baby,” you whisper this onto the pulsing head of his dick, and lick at the now big bead of cum that’s collected there, swallowing it. “Mmm, what a special treat you had for me, hm?”

“Fffuck, (Y/N),” he groans, head tipping back onto the cushions.

You wrap your lips over his big head and suck, like you sucked on his thumb before, and he groans, his head whipping back down to look at you, and he thinks he might just die. You’ve swallowed up the head of his cock between your pretty lips and you’re looking at him with big, wide, pretty eyes and you’re-

“You’re s-so p-pretty,” he chokes out.

You moan for him, moan right around his swollen head and pleasure floods his whole body. Christ, no one’s made him feel this fucking good before. Not-not anyone. And you haven’t even started yet.

You grip the base of his cock with your free hand, the one that Pat isn’t clutching onto with a death grip. You squeeze. He whimpers. You bring your lips back across the head of him, your lips resting on just the tip. You give him a quick peck there, and then you lick a whole bunch of quick little kitten licks against his slit, like a cat lapping up milk from a bowl.

He _moans_ , all drawn out and needy, his eyebrows pinched and his breath coming hard between his lips in their little “o” shape.

You suck his thickness into your mouth again, and swirl your tongue around the hard swollen flesh of his cock head, and he throws his head back and groans, his free hand coming up to card through his hair, “mmmmohh-hhhooh, (Y/N), baby yesss,” he grips his own hair hard, and grits out the “yes” between his clenched teeth.

You suck and lick at him a little more, hand gripping hard at the base. If you wanted, if he wanted, you could wrap your whole other hand on top of that one and still suck on the head of his dick – that would blow his fucking mind. Next time, you think, and the thought of doing this for him again has you moaning on his cock once more.

Pleasure is pooling in his gut, flooding him with warmth. He lets go of his hair and feels sweat bead along his hairline. Christ you’re too good at this. He bucks his hips and your lips slip down past his cock head. His breath hitches. You smile at him with your eyes.

“Mmm,” you hum around him, and then pull off with a wet pop. You squeeze his cock as you husk, “Are you ready, baby?”

Paterson shivers. He lets go of your hand, brings both of his hands up to cradle your face. You smile up at him, so warm and bright and pretty and dare he think, worshipping, and he is flooded with pride. His tongue licks at his bottom lip, and he finds it within himself to say, finally say, what he’s wanted to say for a while now. His thumbs stroke your cheeks as he says, “(Y/N), please suck my cock, baby, please suck it for me.”

Your mouth breaks into a wide smile, you put your hand on his sternum, and push him back.

Paterson falls back onto the cushions, relaxes his arms at his sides, and smiles down at you. _How the hell did he even find you._

You flex your fingers around the base of his cock, getting the pressure just right, just how he likes. _Where did you even come from. Are you an angel-_

You lean down, poke your tongue out and lick a wet circle around his flushed red head, then close your lips around him again.

“Shiiit, yes, honey, mmmhm” his teeth are clenched again.

You sink his cock into your hot, wet, mouth, sliding your lips as far down his thick length as you can go. And you suck.

“Oooohhhhh,” He’s loud, “God! Shit, shit-“ flicking your eyes up you see his flushed red chest is heaving in time with his pants, his mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are squeezed shut.

You move your lips, wrapped tight around his hardness, back up, stopping just before the flared base of his cock head. You lower your mouth back down on him, keeping a similar slow pace. It’s a languorous, lazy, dreamily slow and steady pace—your mouth on him, letting him get used to the sensations you’re giving him. Soon, he’s humming his moans like a whore.

“Mmm-mmm-mm-hhhmm-fuuhhck.“ He’s totally and completely gone. You loved how vocal he was, it made you throb and drip and clench. You were drenching yourself.

You want this to be good for him, you want to be good for him, so you glide your lips all the way back up his cock to the very tip. “Look at me, Paterson,” you say, and he tilts his head down to you, blinking his eyes, focusing on you hard. Then you lick and swirl your tongue around the head the way he fucking loses it for, and engulf him all the way down to where your fist is clenched around him. You moan for him when your lips butt up against your fingers.

“OohhohofffuuuuhhhCK!!” He sobbed. He absolutely sobbed and whined for you, raising his hips off the couch and then arching his back. He bucked up against your soft palate, and you gagged a little, but you moved with his body and held him there.

“Oh honey-baby did you just-did I just make you-“ he shot up into a sitting position, looking down at you with eyes black and wild. Something clicked for you.

You stared up into his face, your gaze fixed on his eyes. You moaned an, “mmhm” around his big dick and nodded your head just slightly. His eyes flicked between yours and your mouth, he looked frenzied, flushed, hair all messed up and sweaty.

Then, you looked into his eyes, and pushed yourself down onto his cock, making yourself gag on him again, making your eyes go red and shiny with tears.

He was silent for a moment, blood pumping hard in his ears and his cock, his eyes were wide, he was panting hard, his jaw dropped so far it almost hit the floor. And then, as you started to bob up and down on him in earnest, he shattered the silence with a loud “OH-FUCK-YES!” throwing his head back, lungs heaving with the effort of shouting out his own bliss. His lungfuls of breath were so big that you could see the outline of ribs up against his skin as he sucked in air and let it out gain. He looked so _fucking_ _beautiful_.

You squeezed his cock in time with your down-stroke, when your lips collided with your hand, and he snapped his head back to you. He panted out strangled and choked moans and groans—he was a sobbing, throbbing, sweating mess. It was too much, too much of what he wanted, and it felt too good, so good, too good and so so so good.

Your mouth was making thick wet gulping and slurping sounds, and you took your free hand and grazed your nails up and down his belly. His muscles rippled underneath your fingers.

You sucked tight around his cock, rubbing your tongue against him and hollowing your cheeks around him. Spit dribbled down your clenched fist, and Paterson was all laboured breathing and needy moans and whines. Every now and then you’d hear him curse, or whisper your name.

“Hh-honey, you’re so beautiful I, I, fuck-I love, the way you suck on m-me,” he stuttered and slurred and couldn’t believe how you were undoing him.

It was taking everything to keep up the relentless pace you set for yourself. Your jaw was aching and you weren’t sure how much longer you could keep this up. But you wanted to make it good for him, wanted to make him explode.

You brought your hand down to his full balls and cupped them. They were pulled up tight and so heavy, ready to empty at any moment. You massaged them in your palm and felt his dick twitch.

“Ohhh, baby, (Y/-, honey I can’t, I ffu- I’m gonna. Come up here honey-don’t wanna-“

Oh no, no no no. There was no way you were gonna take your mouth of this man’s cock. No, you were gonna make him cum in your mouth and you were gonna swallow it all for him.

He reached for your cheek to pull your head away from him but you batted his hand away. Abso-fuckin-lutely not.

Paterson just stared at you, awestruck. He was so close to losing his mind, he was sure of it. You had to know that he was close, that he was gonna cum, and if you didn’t pull of his dick with that pretty little popping sound, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from cumming down your throat… he felt his pulse pumping through his dick, and Jesus Christ, you made him feel so good, so fucking good, he was gonna marry you, pretty lady, make you his forever, gorgeous girl, you’re so fucking good to him, beautiful angel sent from Heav-

You ran the pads of your fingers over one of his nipples, feeling the softness of the hard little bud and he bucked his hips, pleasure and pressure building and building and building.

“I’m gonna cum, (Y/N), I’m gonna cum, I can’t hold-ff-fuck honey I’m coming,I’mcomingI’m-!“

All in an instant, you tugged your hand up from his base hard and wrapped around his purpled head, opened your mouth up wide and showed him your tongue and held it against his tip, just in time for him to shoot his huge hot heavy load all over your tongue and your lips and all the way into your mouth where it hit your soft palate.

He howled and fisted the pillows, rocked and fucked his dick into your fist and over your bottom lip, riding out the last pulses of his cum spurting from his dick, groaning, oversensitive. He sank back into the pillows, panting, chest rising and falling. His eyes were closed but you waited, you were patient. You gently released him from your grip.

A moment later he opened his eyes, all bleary and red, and needed a second for you to come into focus. You made sure he got a good look at your tongue, pink all covered up with his white cum, before you made a big show of closing your lips and taking a big gulp, swallowing it all down. Then, you opened your mouth triumphant, proud, before making an exaggerated “ahh” sound, like you’d been parched all day and just had a nice cold glass of ice water.

He huffed a laugh. You were funny.

You licked up any last bits of his essence that you didn’t get before, licking over your lips and chin. You settled your palms on his thighs, and kissed over his belly, and his thighs, just lightly, gently, letting him revel in his haze of pleasure.

He ran his fingers through your hair and sighed as you pressed kisses into him, giving him time, giving him space to calm himself. You didn’t ask him for anything, you didn’t feel the need to talk at all, really. You just let him be, and he was pretty sure, he was certain, even, that he loved you for it.


End file.
